


Blue Moon

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: Of three things you were absolutely certain. The first was that you were attracted to women. The second was that Queenie Goldstein was truly a goddess who was somehow relegated to the mortal plane for some unknown reason. The third (which may have been somewhat related to the first and second) was that you were a little bit in love with Queenie. Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154756685632/queenie-x-reader-where-reading-is-thinking-about)

Of three things you were absolutely certain. The first was that you were attracted to women. You couldn’t help it. You knew it was wrong and freakish and terrible and so you tried really hard not to think about it or act on it.

The second was that Queenie Goldstein was truly a goddess who was somehow relegated to the mortal plane for some unknown reason. She was a coffee girl, and you were a secretary, so the two of you had a bit of time to bond and you’d never met someone as kind or beautiful as her. It was a little unfair, honestly.

The third (which may have been somewhat related to the first and second) was that you were a little bit in love with Queenie. You sat at your desk every day, watching her walk back and forth with her coffee tray and alternately swooning and mentally flogging yourself for doing so.

Today was especially bad. You’d just broken up with another in a slew of ill-fated boyfriends, and there was Queenie, smiling and offering coffee and being the most ethereal being ever to exist on this earth. You couldn’t help but hate yourself just a little bit more than usual.

At the first possible opportunity, you retreated to the ladies room, perching yourself in a stall and letting yourself cry for the first time in a while. _Why can’t I just be normal?_  you thought, mascara running down your cheeks. _Brad was a perfectly good guy, and I screwed it all up._

You heard a knock at your stall door, and let out a surprised sniff, quickly scrubbing at your eyes.

“Yes?” You hoped your voice sounded level. You didn’t need whoever it was to know you’d been crying.

“You alright, honey?” It was Queenie. This was bad.

“Fine,” you offered, though you doubted you sounded convincing. _Oh, Merlin, I hope she doesn’t find out._

“Can I come in?” You sighed. _Everything would be so much easier if I wasn’t a dyke_. You unlocked the stall door and pulled it in so Queenie could see you. “Oh, honey, don’t cry.” She crouched and reached out to wipe some fresh tears off your cheeks. “It’s alright. _I_ think you’re swell.” She smiled, and you couldn’t help but give her a small, watery smile in return. “Listen, what’s it matter if you like girls?”

Your heart stopped. How did she know? You must have looked a little green, because she added, “I’m a legilimens, sorry. I can’t help it sometimes. I won’t tell anyone.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “You really are a great gal, Queenie.” _No wonder I’m stuck on you._ You blushed deep red when you remembered that she would have heard that. She grinned, and you wondered if it was possible to fall in love with the same person more than once.

“You wanna know a secret?”

You nodded, feeling a little faint. She was taking this all surprisingly well.

“I might just be a little stuck on you, too.”

You thought you might start crying all over again, just from that.

“You aren’t razzing me?”

She shook her head. “Never. I wouldn’t joke about something like that. Now come on and dry those eyes. I’ll buy you lunch.”


End file.
